Little Ella
by Zanessa Lovers For Lyf
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Are in an arranged marriage and they are best friends but they have no idea they are in an arranged marriage until after a terrible things happened. Gabriella was pregnant! With Troy's baby Full Summary InsideTxG!
1. Chapter 1

Hey This Is Kelly-Marie & Charlii (Charlotte) with our first story "Little Ella" Summary Below Troy and Gabriella Are in an arranged marriage and they are best friends but they have no idea they are in an arranged marriage until after a terrible things happened. Gabriella was pregnant! (With Troy's baby) She was only 17 she couldn't be a mom so Her, Her Mom, Troy and his parents agreed that the child should go up for adoption as long as they would get a day with there daughter and her name be Ella! The Adoption Women Agreed! 9 Years Later Troy & Gabriella are happily married they don't want to go through 'BIRTH' again so they decide to adopt (Until Later On) and one thing happened they adopt there own 9 Year Old Daughter. Well Thinking Of This Was Really Weird It was About 11:23pm on Thursday night and I was in bed watching High School Musical 2 and I just had this weird idea of creating this story I think people may have wrote something like these but there are none I have read recently but if were copying a story please inform us! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Of Little Ella  
**

**2 Story Alerts Already :) And Only On The First Chapter Me & Kelly Marie Are Really Happy You'll Know If It Is Me I Use Capitals For Every New Word LOL I Try Not To Though!**

**So Here I Am Gabriella Montez i'm 16 but I'm 17 in 2 days and Troy Bolton is my best friend he will be here in 20 minutes enough time to talk about my friend so Troy well he Is a senior and i'm just a little sophmore but were the best of friends and nothing can break us apart (Lol there the words from 'Just Wanna Be With You') I Knew I should of never gone to that college party I must admit having Taylor & Sharpay there helped and they are dating seniors too Taylor is Dating Chad and Sharpay is dating Zeke (more on them later) oh and Kelsi was there she is a real quiet girl she is dating Sharpay's older brother Ryan anyway so back to Taylor And Chad well Taylor is Really smart just like me but she picks a really dumb guy to fall in love with that is where Chad comes in the only things he really know is How To Maintain His Afro and Basketball but he is a great person and best friends with Troy (i'll tell you about him later) Next is Sharpay she is the ice princess of the school but is one of my best friends when I first started at East High (I moved half-way through Freshman year) she was really cold towards me but when I beat up Blake Lewis (end of freshman year) she befriended me and we have been un-breakable ever since she is dating Zeke, Zeke is amazing he is a Senior and is an amazing baker he bakes the best Creme-Brulee ever he won Sharpay over with his Brownies and they are the most perfect couple ever well except for me and Troy Next is Kelsi she is the quietest out of our friends but that doesn't mean she doesn't get pushed around or bossed around she has one hell of a voice and when you get on her bad side make sure to bring ear muffs haha she is dating Sharpay's brother as I said before well Ryan and Kelsi suit each other because they have something that is really weird in common though... They Both ADORE Hats well that's my friends **

**Troy Bolton Senior and my best friend has been ever since he knocked into me by accident when it was my first day at East High he showed me around helped me find my locker and all my classes even homeroom (it was next to his) we always walked around East High together and whenever someone tried to in someway harm me Troy would be the first to set them straight the Ryan, Chad & Zeke would come about 2 seconds later just because i'm the youngest they are SO protective of me but I love it well that's mostly me oh yeah and I misses out one thing I'm Pregnant.**

**So here I am Troy Bolton i'm 18 just turned 18 2 months ago and i'm graduating Next month everyone thinks I;m going to U of A Ha bog surprise I'm going to University Of California and I;m choosing Basketball and Theatre and i'm going there for 4 Years instead of two because it is 32.7 miles and not 1000 from Stanford where I know Gabriella will be attending she has talked about it her Whole life well anyway I suppose i'll get talking about my friends now well my bestest friend of all is Gabriella Montez she is a sophmore but my bestest friend EVER we are un-breakable, my next friend is Chad Danforth he is a little dumb but is a great basketball player we mostly win because of him he is dating Taylor Mckessie she is a Sophmore and is friends with Gabriella you'll have to ask Gabriella about Taylor though as I don't know much same with Sharpay & Kelsi Next Is Zeke Baylor he is an amazing Chef and can cook mostly anything he is dating Sharpay Evans one think I know ICE PRINCESS of East High, Ryan Evans Is A Drama Freak but one of our closest friends he is dating Kelsi the quietest of our group I've never heard her talk but she is a great friend. Well that is me and my friends and also my Best Friends Gabriella Montez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Of Little Ella!

Well I ain't gonna talk for long but 3 reviews pretty pathetic but yay finally some reviews thank you all 3 of you know who you are, and here's chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V

I Just sat there staring at a tiny white stick in my hand I looked at my clock 2 more minutes till my life would possible change forever I got lost in my thoughts until a BEEP awoke me I silently cursed it but reluctantly picked up the stick and gasped it was negative out of to 18 I had taken the first to come back negative I was relieved but I still made an appointment I mean 1 over 18 is a big difference but hey better safe than sorry as soon as I know for definite I'll phone Troy I mean ok he is a senior and I'm a sophmore hopefully Troy is going to a University close to Stanford because I got an acceptance letter for when I leave East High I got straight there I'm so happy the closest university for Troy would be University Of California which is only 32.7 miles from Stanford but he rathers U of A I support his decision I just hoped I'd inspire him well better get these rid of 6 minutes till Troy would arrive.

Troy's P.O.V

I arrived at Gabi's earlier than I expected I heard shuffling around before I pressed the doorbell heard Gabriella mutter something like Fuck or Shit either way a curse word I laughed silently as she opened the door clad in mini shorts and a tank top obviously still pyjamas her hair was neatly combed and straightened I mean it is 3pm after all. I kissed Ella on the cheek (as always) and pulling her in for a HUGE hug like always we acted like a couple and yet were just best friends put it in a way of Friends With Benefits but we don't actually use benefits except for kissing but I mean kissing is still a benefit that normal best friends don't have unless they have a weird attraction to each other or anything like that which would be really uncomfortable I don't think id be able to stand that... am I rambling again? I am aren't I DAMN IT!

No-Ones P.O.V

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Gabriella shouted snapping Troy out of his daydream and startling him making him fall into the Holly Bush by Gabriella's door

"FUCK, SHIT, GOD DAMN IT, FUCK THAT HURTS" Troy said while trying to get out

"Ouch!" Gabriella said before collapsing onto the floor holding her stomach laughing like a complete idiot

"It Ain't Funny Brie" Troy said with cuts all over his face. Arms and legs

"Ouch! They Look sore come on go upstairs into the bathroom i'll help clean them up"Gabriella said forgetting about the little white stick on the bathroom counter

"GABRIELLA" Troy called

"Wh--?" Gabriella asked from the doorway stopping mid-sentence noticing the stick troy held

"What Is This Is It Your Mom's a Friend's because I know for a fact that it isn't yours so who's is it?" Troy asked demanding a answer

"It's Mine" Gabriella said barely above a whisper

"What speak up" Troy replied

"IT'S MINE' Gabriella shouted 'look in the bin there is another 17 all positive... and the baby's yours"

"FUCK OFF GABRIELLA AS IF THAT BRAT OF A CHILD IS MINE I DON'T NEED A TWAT OF A CHILD AT MY AGE" Troy said nearly going over the edge arguing with himself trying to think back to a day him and Gabriella did it.

That sent Gabriella over the edge and she lost it

"ASPEN GRACE BOLTON" Gabriella shouted

That Sent Troy over the edge for the last time and he starting sobbing he loved his little sister until she died from crossing the road Troy should of held her hand and helped her cross instead he was too indulged in a conversation with friends that he left her standing there to cross on her own she was 2 years old she had no road sense she didn't know how to she called Twoy out loads of times but he didn't hear no any time Aspen is mentioned he breaks to the floor Sobbing and only one person can calm him and that one person made him that way. Gabriella noticed this automatically and regretted it she instantly went up to him and wrapped her arms around him and rocked him softly trying the calm him down after about 25 minutes his sobs were slowly subsiding into sniffles she wiped his eyes with the sleeve of her HUGE sweatshirt she put on before it was Troy's jersey from junior year he smiled and pulled Gabriella into his lap kissed her softly and slowly got up taking Gabriella with him.

**25 minutes later**

Troy had calmed down and it was now just the odd sniffle he looked over at Gabriella staring at a photo frame yes it wasn't a photo it was a birth certificate not hers not Troy's not even aspens but Sophie's bet your wondering who Sophie is well let Gabriella explain

Gabriella's P.O.V

I started down at the photo frame in front of me and look at the name Sophie Keira Montez

Born: 7th October 2006

Mother: Gabriella Marie Montez

Father: Unknown

Weight: 7lb 4oz

she started crying her Daughter's birth certificate Sophie was born deformed she had no toes not fingers and only one ear she couldn't smell, hear or see but Gabriella still thought she looked perfect she couldn't breath and was put on a ventilator for about 8 months until Gabriella decided it was time to just let Sophie go the hardest thing she ever had to do was see the flat line and the long ear piercing beep through the private nursery.

Gabriella started sobbing Troy immediately noticed and automatically pulled her into his arms and soothed her kissing her temple every so often he knew exactly why and he didn't ever bring it up Gabriella only ever told him no-one else he noticed her calming so he wiped away her tears and handed her a tissue also.

2pm

Gabriella awoke feeling a large weight on her right leg noticing Troy's head on her leg she threw a cushion at him startling him awake he fell to the floor and yelped in pain from when he feel in the bush he started tickling Gabriella but she made his stop by saying one word:

"BABY" Gabriella said and it was the one word that made Troy stop he had a dream and it was when him and Gabriella did it exactly a month ago

Flashback

"_Come On Gabi you know you want me" Troy said to a drunken Gabriella pretty drunken himself_

"_Ok Joey but only because you asked me" Gabriella replied completely oblivious_

_After About 20 Minutes Troy and Gabriella had done at least 4 rounds of sex and were not lying sleeping naked with just a thin sheet covering there sweat covered bodies_

_Troy awoke next to a still sleeping Gabriella and he was completely sober now he quickly cursed himself got dressed and left._

**End Flashback**

Well Longer Than I Intended I'm Ill Also So I'm Not Supposed To Be Out of Bed :s I Expect Nice Reviews Help me feel better I also have lost my voice too (This Is Charlii BTW)

Kelly Marie's Note: I Have Recently Lost A Friend So Updates May Take Longer As I'm Writing The Next Chapter So Please Go Easy I'm Not going Into details I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Of Little Ella

Kelly- Marie Won't Be Writing A Few Chapters As Losing A Friend So I Will Be Writing The Next Few Chapters!!

Last Chapter

I started down at the photo frame in front of me and look at the

Name: Sophie Keira Montez

Born: 7th October 2006

Mother: Gabriella Marie Montez

Father: Unknown

Weight: 7lb 4oz

she started crying her Daughter's birth certificate Sophie was born deformed she had no toes not fingers and only one ear she couldn't smell, hear or see but Gabriella still thought she looked perfect she couldn't breath and was put on a ventilator for about 8 months until Gabriella decided it was time to just let Sophie go the hardest thing she ever had to do was see the flat line and the long ear piercing beep through the private nursery.

Gabriella started sobbing Troy immediately noticed and automatically pulled her into his arms and soothed her kissing her temple every so often he knew exactly why and he didn't ever bring it up Gabriella only ever told him no-one else he noticed her calming so he wiped away her tears and handed her a tissue also.

2pm

Gabriella awoke feeling a large weight on her right leg noticing Troy's head on her leg she threw a cushion at him startling him awake he fell to the floor and yelped in pain from when he feel in the bush he started tickling Gabriella but she made his stop by saying one word:

"BABY" Gabriella said and it was the one word that made Troy stop he had a dream and it was when him and Gabriella did it exactly a month ago

Flashback

"_Come On Gabi you know you want me" Troy said to a drunken Gabriella pretty drunken himself_

"_Ok Joey but only because you asked me" Gabriella replied completely oblivious_

_After About 20 Minutes Troy and Gabriella had done at least 4 rounds of sex and were now lying sleeping naked with just a thin sheet covering there sweat covered bodies_

_Troy awoke next to a still sleeping Gabriella and he was completely sober now he quickly cursed himself got dressed and left._

This Chapter:

4pm

" Gabs What Are You Going To Call Our Daughter or Son?" Troy Asked Wondering

"I've Always Liked The Name Ella So Ella Has To Be Her first name but you can choose her middle name" Gabriella said

"Can She Have Two?" Troy Asked Knowing What To Choose

"Uh-Huh" Gabriella replied tiredly

"Ok Then Ella Sophie Aspen Montez/Bolton" Troy Replied Proud Of Himself

Gabriella Shot Up At That Name And Had Tears In Her Eyes Not Only Did He Choose His Little Sisters Name He Choose Her Deformed Daughters Name As well. Gabriella sobbed into Troy's arms and Troy looked frantic wondering if he had done something wrong

"Gabs What's Wrong? Troy asked worriedly

"I'm So Happy At The Name You Choose It's Just So Sweet How You Used Aspen's name and Sophie's name that way we will remember both of someone who was close to us" Gabriella replied whipping away her tears

"Great Thinking Gabi" Troy said while kissing her gently on the head

"What If It's A Boy??" Gabriella Asked?

"Errr... You Choose!" Troy Said

"I Only Have A Middle Name" Gabriella Said

"Hmm... Cade" Troy Said

"Perfect I Had Alex" Gabriella said

"So Cade Alex Montez/Bolton?" Troy Asked.

"Cade Alex Bolton Or Ella Sophie Aspen Bolton" Gabriella said Yawning

"Your Tired!" Troy Said

"State The Obvious Troy" Gabriella Said Smiling

"Come On It's 11pm I'm Tired To Let's Go"Troy Said Pulling Gabriella Up with Him

NEXT MORNING

11am

"Come On Troy Get Outta Bed" Gabriella Said Hitting Him With A Pillow

"What Gabs I'm Tired" Troy Said

" I Have An Appointment In 25 Minutes Get Up" Gabriella Said

"Ok I'm Getting Up For God's Sake" Troy said yawning and stretching

"I'll meet You downstairs" Gabriella Said when she knew he was fully awake

"Yeah, Whatever" Troy Said Hating Being Woken Up

At The Doctors

"Troy! I'm Only 15 Well Okay 16 Tomorrow But I'm Still Only A Sophmore Your A Senior 18 (I Know I Said he Was 17 I Miss Counted) I Mean Is This Even Legal?" Gabriella Asked Worriedly

"Ga--" Troy Was About To Reply Before The Receptionist Said:

"Miss Gabriella Montez" The Receptionist

Gabriella Walked Up Collected A Pack While The Receptionist Gave Her a Evil Glare Because She Was Only 15

"Hello, Gabriella Just Pop Up On The Bed For Me And I'll be right back in a few minutes you hun can use that chair there" The Doctor Mrs, Frenetic Said

3 Minutes Later

" Okay Gabriella I Understand Your Pregnant?" The Doctor Asked (We Will Call Her Denise)

" Yeah, I Am About 2 Weeks Along I Think" Gabriella Said

"Okay Let me Set This Up" Denise Said While Squirting The Gel On Gabriella's Stomach

Denise moved The Wand Thingy Around Until She Settled In One Place And A Picture Formed On The Ultrasound Screen

" Sweetie Your 3 Months Not 2 Weeks!" Denise Said

Gabriella Burst Out into Sobs as she heard the heartbeat while Troy comforted her

"Luckily I Can Find Out The Sex Would You Like To Know?" Denise Asked

"Yes Please" Gabriella Said

"Okay Your Having A Girl Congrats(OBVIOUS OR WHAT)" Denise Said

"Thank You Denise" Gabriella said smiling like a idiot

They Left And Drove Home To A Surprise Waiting On There Doorstep Who Is It?

Oooo Who Is It? TBH I Don't Know (Wink Wink) Of Course I Know HAHA If I Didn't What Would Be The Use?

Questions:

When Is Vanessa Hudgens Birthday?

How Many Days Was It From 27th October?

When Was Jake. T. Austin's Birthday?

How Old Is He?

What's The Name Of HSM3? High School Musical 3 _____ ____!!

There You Go Some Hard Ones Well Go On PLEASE Do Answer The Questions I'll Add A Easy One


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 Of Little Ella!**

**Hiya This Is The Last Chapter Before Kelly-Marie Takes over (Will We Take Turns In Writing Chapters!) To Be Written By me Charlii So Gimme Some Nice Reviews As I Like Reviews Maybe Some Good Luck For My Final Exam On Tuesday Kelly-Marie Also Has One The Same Day And Same Time! So Nice Reviews!! Also Read The Trailer To My New Story (Charlii) Kelly-Marie May Write Some Chapters it's Called Familiar Face So Read The Trailer Please!**

**Last Chapter**

Gabriella Burst Out into Sobs as she heard the heartbeat while Troy comforted her

"Luckily I Can Find Out The Sex Would You Like To Know?" Denise Asked

"Yes Please" Gabriella Said

"Okay Your Having A Girl Congrats(OBVIOUS OR WHAT)" Denise Said

"Thank You Denise" Gabriella said smiling like a idiot

They Left And Drove Home To A Surprise Waiting On There Doorstep Who Is It?

**This Chapter**

"Hello Gabriella!" The Stranger Said Accompanied With 3 Other People

"You Lost The Right To Call Me That 3 Years Ago Exactly 3 Years Ago Tomorrow" Gabriella Said Walking Backwards Into Troy's Embrace

"Ok Whatever Gabriella Your 16 Tomorrow So now's a good time to tell you both that as soon as you turn 18 you are going to be married were so happy your best friends!" Gonzalez Montez (Gabriella's Dad) Replied Before Jack (Troy's Dad) Could Take Over

"You Will Both Be Wed The Day After Gabriella Turns 18" Jack Said Smiling At His Son

"What? Dad I'm not going to flip at you as that's not the proper way but Gabriella's pregnant and with my child yes we didn't mean for it to happen and she doesn't want to be a mom but we can't marry each other it would ruin our friendship" Troy Said still holding Gabriella

"Whatever Troy As If SHE Is Pregnant We established that she would be made infertile from the age of 12 so we did that and she told us she went to the appointment

"I Did They told me I was too young I told you that when I came home if you wasn't so drunk out of your mind you would have been able to comprehend it through your drunk mind" Gabriella Said Annoyed

"Whatever we have everything under wraps so all you needa do is wait till Gabriella turns 18 and you will be wed at Little Chapel down the road now we will see you both in 2 years and 2 days byebye!" Lindsey(Troy's Mom) & Mikayla (Gabriella's Mom) Said Before Jack & Gonzalez Interrupted them

"AND Your Brat Of A Child Will Be put up for adoption as you don't want to be a mom Gabriella it's a perfect oppurtunity for you to still live your young

life so we will leave your child with a Social Care Lady after she is born any requests?" Jack Asked

"We Get A Day With Her & She Keeps The Name We Choose" Troy said letting a hysterical Gabriella cry into his chest

"Ok We'll sort that out see you in 2 years Buh Bye!" All 4 Parents left.

Leaving a 18 year old Troy with a hysterical 15 year old in his arms crying because she would carry her child and then hand her off to random people why couldn't she somehow keep her child Her parents threw her out after they heard About Sophie and Troy left on his 18th birthday he was hated because he killed Aspen!(well they suppose he did he didn't purposely)

After Gabriella Calmed down they ordered a pizza and just sat watching the VMA's On MTV listening to Gabriella's odd sniffles as she didn't want to give up her Ella!

"T-Troy I don't want to give Ella up she's our miracle WE made her out of drunken love even we can't deny that we do love each-other more than friends every one can see that" Gabriella said tearing up again

"I Know Brie I Know I would like to keep Ella too but you'll be a mom at 16 it's illegal to have sex until your 18 so it's actually for the best I would love to keep Ella and I promise that I will do everything in my power to convince my parents but they're strict so I can't promise anything but I will try everything" Troy said promising his life to try and get his parents to let them keep their daughter.

The Next Morning

"Come On Gabs, my parents are here they might consider letting us keep Ella if we be patient" Troy said attempting to wake Gabriella up.

" Troy Leave me to sleep I'm a pregnant women I need to sleep" Gabriella said before rolling over and closing her eyes again

"You asked for it' Troy ripped the covers over her feet and tickled the soles of her feet ' Told you, you asked for it" Troy said while Gabriella lay awake with an evil grin on her face

"TROY JACK BOLTON YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU TICKLE MY FEET YOU LITTLE SHIT" Gabriella screamed not caring there parents were downstairs

Suddenly the door opened to 4 angry faced parents;

"GABRIELLA EVA MONTEZ HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE ON YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND" Mikayla Montez said outraged at what she heard Gabriella call Troy

"We can not let a child be brought up in this house with this language I'm sorry but BOTH of you are not able to handle a child Gabriella your only 16 today and Troy is only 18 you both have your lives ahead of you, you don't need a child ruining that!" Jack said making his point clear by raising his voice near the end

"Daddy I want this child though I really do want this when Troy goes to Berkeley i'll be here and then he can come home and weekends and help me with Ella or I could go out there" Gabriella said having it all figured out

"What about when you go to school or when you start going to college or when you have your finals Graduation & Prom which reminds me I got you a date for Senior Prom you know your Elementary Lover Jake Smith, Bella's younger brother" Gonzalez said proudly

"No Daddy I'm taking Troy the school said you can take people from previous years or younger years I'm taking Troy weather you like it or not" Gabriella said walking backwards into Troy's embrace again

"Gabi Honey he can't try anything on you you'll be married to him" Mikayla said to her daughter pointing to troy in the process

"But Mama I don't want to go with Jake he has had a crush on me since Pre K he will try everything on me" Gabriella said trying to get her mom and dad to drop it

"Whatever Take 'IT' (TROY) but Jake will come back and get his revenge just you wait Gabriella" The Two Men said simultaneously which scared Gabriella like it was rehearsed

"Bye Sweetie Bye Troy" Mikayla Montez Said patting Troy on the head like he was a dog and kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Get Off Me Mama I Don't Want You Kissing Me" Gabriella said moving away.

"Gabriella I disown you as my daughter bye!" Mikayla said leaving with Troy's mom in tow

Gabriella broke down sobbing she didn't mean to say that too her mom she just has bad feelings when her mom is around after getting kicked out when she was pregnant with Sophie because of her young age her poor daughter was born Deformed she got raped walking home from Troy's house at 2am from having a heated argument with Troy and he got angry and locked her in his basement she finally got out opting to walk through the woods she got raped and got pregnant with Sophie Keira!

_**Nice Ending And an Easy Ending For Kelly-Marie to take over there you go my last chapter till chapter 5 I will do odd chapters and Kelly will do even chapters :) mine will always be better! I'm Joking Kelly! Ours will be both the same or we will let YOU Our Lovley Readers to choose or you can say BOTH.**_

_**Questions WOWP Themed**_

_**Who Plays The Mom Of Alex, Justin & Max Russo On Wizards Of Waverly Place?**_

_**Who Plays Max Russo In Wizards Of Waverly Place?**_

_**What Do They Call Their Dragon Dog?**_

_**Who Plays Dean? (Alex's Love Interest)**_

_**What Job Does Alex Get As An Intern?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 Of Little Ella**

**Hi Guy's Charli Again I begged Kelly-Marie to let me write this I can't leave this story yes I love it too much I just wanna write the whole story but then that wouldn't be fair on Kelly and I would get NOTHING done.**

**Well I Hope Everyone HAD a great Christmas sadly Christmas has gone it's now the 27th December and is 12:31am LOL Yes I Will Stay Up Until Whatever Time To Finish This Chapter For All You Guys I'll Post Ending time and date at the end which I must warn you may be shocking for times I like to stay up lol and feel free to PM me or Kelly for questions and BTW I loved Christmas I got the New iTouch LOVE It.**

**Last Chapter!**

"Gabi Honey he can't try anything on you you'll be married to him" Mikayla said to her daughter pointing to troy in the process

"But Mama I don't want to go with Jake he has had a crush on me since Pre K he will try everything on me" Gabriella said trying to get her mom and dad to drop it

"Whatever Take 'IT' (TROY) but Jake will come back and get his revenge just you wait Gabriella" The Two Men said simultaneously which scared Gabriella like it was rehearsed

"Bye Sweetie Bye Troy" Mikayla Montez Said patting Troy on the head like he was a dog and kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Get Off Me Mama I Don't Want You Kissing Me" Gabriella said moving away.

"Gabriella I disown you as my daughter bye!" Mikayla said leaving with Troy's mom in tow

Gabriella broke down sobbing she didn't mean to say that too her mom she just has bad feelings when her mom is around after getting kicked out when she was pregnant with Sophie because of her young age her poor daughter was born Deformed she got raped walking home from Troy's house at 2am from having a heated argument with Troy and he got angry and locked her in his basement she finally got out opting to walk through the woods she got raped and got pregnant with Sophie Keira!

**This Chapter!!**

After Gabriella's little sobbing fit and her breaking everything her mom ever bought her she told Troy her deepest secret ever.

What was this secret you may ask well lets take a little flashback shall we.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mommy" a excited 4 year old Gabriella said to her Latino mother and father_

"_Shut Up you brat" Leone Martins said_

"_I said mommy not daddy" Gabriella replied to Leone_

"_Maria come and shut up your daughter" Leone shouted upstairs to his wife_

"_OUR Daughter" Maria replied coming down the stairs_

"_Not for much longer the papers are there all we need to do is sign them" Leone replied_

"_Seriously we can get rid of Gabriella?" Maria asked_

"_Yes and there is a family already waiting for her a family called Thompson they have a 3 year old son" Leone replied before the phone rang_

"_Hello... Oh That's too bad... OK... yes that's fine..... Thank You.... Bye" Leone said_

"_What?" Maria asked_

"_Thompson family just found out there pregnant again and can't take Gabriella so I accepted to letting her stay at the adoption home live there till a family want her" Leone replied_

"_Ok" Maria said before loading Gabriella and her one barbie suitcase into the 4x4 range rover _

_1 Month Later_

_A Timid and Shy 4 Year old Latino girl sat in the little red plastic chair facing the Montez family they brought her a brand new Barbie doll her hair changed colour with different temperature water red when it was warm blue when it was cold and blonde when it was normal and she loved it. Mikayla and Gonzalez were going to be adopting Gabriella with a whole new birth certificate_

_Gabriella Maria Montez_

_Born: 14th December 1988_

_Parents:  
Mom: Mikayla Vanessa Montez  
Dad: Gonzalez Genera Montez _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Troy I was adopted" Gabriella suddenly

"What? You Look just like Mikayla though" Troy said

"Seriously really look at me as closely as possible try and get into me and see me" Gabriella said

Troy looked at her and noticed loads of things that never related to Mikayla and he also noticed that Mikayla had a really much lighter Latino skin then Gabriella and Gonzalez was Spanish so he had only a little tan.

"Who's Your Parents Then?" Troy asked

"Leone & Maria Martins" Gabriella replied bringing out the family photo of her on her 4th Birthday 2 months before they sent her away

" Aww Gab's You Look adorable at 4 years old" It was true Gabriella was quite small her small frame was dressed in a lovely Pink Floral Dress, White Sandals and her chocolate curls cascaded down her back she had two parts at the top pulled back into two hair bobbles and she was smiling the biggest smile ever while hugging her two parents closely. After that Leone starting abusing Gabriella and Maria took not notice of her battered up daughter she didn't care she really hated the child all because she got a chance to become a top model but because her child caused her a little bit of body fat she couldn't her career was ruined (It's 1:02am and i'm all alone and there is a really freaky noise)

"Troy I'm not, well that's my deepest secret ever" Gabriella said  
"Yeah It is, I have no secrets that you don't know" Troy replied

" I suppose I know everything about you, I have a surprise to show you" Gabriella said walking over t the bed

" I love surprises will I like this one" Troy asked lying down next to Gabriella

"Of course you will" Gabriella replied getting comfortable

Gabriella lay down on the bed and lifted up her top a little over her flat stomach (Not for long), right above her pantie line was a little writing tattooed onto her body that read 'Bolton's Number One Girl'. Troy lay shocked before running his fingertips over it not believing it was a real tattoo

"Troy, It is real!" Gabriella said

" Wow! Why Now?" Troy asked

"Well Since our parents announced were getting married when I turn 18 in 2 years then we can finish our two years at college since your going for 4 years I'll be in Stanford you in Berkeley and we will keep in touch and we can go to my Vacation Home halfway between Stanford & Berkeley at holidays so we will see each other" Gabriella said

" Yea" Troy replied not knowing what Gabriella said

" Cool ok now about this adoption thing do we really have to give our Ella up?" Gabriella asked Troy breaking down again

" Sadly enough yes but babe when were married we can have millions of children" Troy said

" What if something happens and we can't have any more children what happens then Troy our first little creation we have to give up I can't go through this a 16 it hurts to much" Gabriella said collapsing into a heap into Troy's arms.

" Gabi sweetie we will make as many children as possible I can promise you we will be able to make children and loads of them" Troy said wanting to so much calm Gabriella down

"Whatever you say Troy, I Love You" Gabriella said before falling asleep still tear on her cheeks

" I Love You Too Gabs So much" Troy said before kissing Gabriella's cheeks, running his finger across her tattoo again before putting down her top, wiping away the last of her tears and pulling up the cover over the both of them wrapping his arms around his two girls (Gabriella and the baby) falling asleep with dreams of his love of his live and Ella praying silently that they will be reunited with there daughter sometime in life.

Well There It Is I Know It's Short But I'm A Lil Sleepy And It's Late So I Needed To Get It Up.

Questions Hannah Montana Themed

Who Plays Miley Stewart?

Name 3 Guest Stars.

Name One Of Miley's & Jackson's Aunt.  
What Is The Opening Song?

Ending Date: Saturday 27th December  
Ending Time: 11:04pm

I finished it in a day woo now I swear Kelly Marie will take over now so keep tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5 Of Little Ella**

**Hi Guy's Kelly-Marie here I'm writing this one. Charli finally let me write this one since she has written the previous ones. So here it goes please be nice as this is my first time writing something like this. Please Review.**

**Last Chapter**

" Cool ok now about this adoption thing do we really have to give our Ella up?"

Gabriella asked Troy breaking down again.

" Sadly enough yes but babe when were married we can have millions of children" Troy said.

" What if something happens and we can't have any more children what happens then Troy our first little creation we have to give up I can't go through this a 16 it hurts to much" Gabriella said collapsing into a heap into Troy's arms.

" Gabi sweetie we will make as many children as possible I can promise you we will be able to make children and loads of them" Troy said wanting to so much calm Gabriella down.

"Whatever you say Troy, I Love You" Gabriella said before falling asleep still tear on her cheeks.

" I Love You Too Gabs So much" Troy said before kissing Gabriella's cheeks, running his finger across her tattoo again before putting down her top, wiping away the last of her tears and pulling up the cover over the both of them wrapping his arms around his two girls (Gabriella and the baby) falling asleep with dreams of his love of his live and Ella praying silently that they will be reunited with there daughter sometime in life.

**This Chapter**

Troy woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the windows. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 am.

He looked to his right and saw that Gabriella was still asleep. Carefully he slipped out of bed to make sure he doesn't wake up Gabriella and went to get a shower.

After his shower he came in to the bedroom wearing just a towel around his waist as he bent down to get a pair of boxers and jumped when he heard Gabriella's voice.

Gabriella said "Nice Butt."

Troy jumped and dropped the towel. He noticed and his cheeks went bright red as he picked up the towel.

He said " I thought you were asleep, so I went to take a shower. When did you wake up?"

She replied "About 5 minutes ago, I just thought I would scare you."

"Ha, Ha very funny Brie."

Troy put his boxers on and when he was finished he ran over to the bed and tickled Gabriella.

Gabi was laughing breathlessly and started to say " T-t-t-troy s-s-s-stop p-p-p-please"

"Say it, say Troy Bolton is the hottest, sexiest, kindest boyfriend ever"

"O-o-ok I'll s-s-s-say it just s-s-s-stop" Gabriella replies.

Troy stops tickling Gabi and she sits up. Once she regains her breath she says

"Troy Bolton is the cutest, naughtiest boyfriend ever."

She then got up and ran out of the room and downstairs.

Troy got up and ran after her. While running he started shouting to her

"I'm gonna get have to punish you for that Brie."

He found her in the kitchen. He grabbed her around the waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Gabi pulled away with a huge smirk on her face and licked her lips and said

"Is that my punishment?"

"Maybe. Why did you like it?"

"Maybe"

"Well, we'll just have to see if we can change that maybe to a yes."

Troy lifted Gabriella bridal style and they went towards the bedroom.

Questions on Hannah Montana

Who Plays Jackson Stewart?

What Is The Word Miley And Lily Use In There Handshake?

What Was The Name Of Lilly's Boyfriend?

Who Is Hannah's Rival Singer (played by Selena Gomez)?

**This is Kelly so please review and be nice please as this is my first time ever writing fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6 Of Little Ella**

**Hi Guy's Kelly-Marie here I'm writing this one. Charli let me write this one as well. Please Review this one as no one reviewed I would as least one review.**

**Last Chapter**

Gabi was laughing breathlessly and started to say " T-t-t-troy s-s-s-stop p-p-p-please"

"Say it, say Troy Bolton is the hottest, sexiest, kindest boyfriend ever"

"O-o-ok I'll s-s-s-say it just s-s-s-stop" Gabriella replies.

Troy stops tickling Gabi and she sits up. Once she regains her breath she says

"Troy Bolton is the cutest, naughtiest boyfriend ever."

She then got up and ran out of the room and downstairs.

Troy got up and ran after her. While running he started shouting to her

"I'm gonna get have to punish you for that Brie."

He found her in the kitchen. He grabbed her around the waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Gabi pulled away with a huge smirk on her face and licked her lips and said

"Is that my punishment?"

"Maybe. Why did you like it?"

"Maybe"

"Well, we'll just have to see if we can change that maybe to a yes."

Troy lifted Gabriella bridal style and they went towards the bedroom.

**This Chapter**

Later The Same Day

Troy and Gabriella are sitting on the couch in the living room.

They are sitting in a comfortable silence until Gabriella breaks it she says

"Troy do you imagine what are life would be like it we would be able to keep Ella?"

Troy replies "Yea, sometimes why do you?"

"Yea, I really wish we didn't have to give her up, I've grown really attached to her literally."

Troy laughs at her joke about being pregnant.

They go to the park and just walk around. They see families with little children and think that's what it would be like if they didn't have to give there little girl up.

Later That Night

Gabriella and Troy both have the same dream.

**Dream**

_A baby's cry is heard. Troy says "I'll get her you stay here."_

_Troy comes back into the room with a beautiful 6 month old baby girl with little brown curls and beautiful blue aquamarine eyes._

"_Look who came to see mommy."_

"_Aww, who's mommy's pretty girl."_

_They both sit in the bed with Ella between them tickling her and just enjoying there family time together._

_1 year later_

"_Ella, say dada"_

"_Troy leave it just because she already said momma doesn't mean she has to say dada" Gabriella says to her fiancé of one year Troy Bolton._

"_No, Gabi she already said mama now I'm teaching her to say dada."  
_

_Gabriella laughed at the attempt her fiancé was making to get there daughter to say dada and there daughter just laughed._

**End of Dream**

Troy and Gabriella smile in their sleep as they think of there little angel.

They just wish they would be able to keep her to experience all the times they were dreaming about.

Unconsciously Gabriella shifted closer to Troy as close as she could get.

And they both slept peacefully in each others arms for the rest of the night.

Questions On HSM3 And Jonas Brothers?

What is the 7th song in HSM3?

Why did Gabriella have to leave before prom?

Who is Gabriella talking to when she says "What is it with you and trees"?

What is the name of the movie the Jonas Brothers are bringing out on Feb 27th?

What is the Jonas Brothers Second Album Called?

What are Nick, Kevin and Joe's Full Names?

**Well that's the next chapter. This has been Kelly-Marie I don't know who'll be writing the next one. Please review even if I get just one I'll be happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Ella**

**This Is Charlii this time and may be for the next few chapters since I came up with this idea but I will let Kelly-Marie wrote chapters if she wishes too :D**

**So Lets get on with the chapter and I will stop droning on about crap hehe**

Last Chapter:

End of Dream

Troy and Gabriella smile in their sleep as they think of there little angel.

They just wish they would be able to keep her to experience all the times they were dreaming about.

Unconsciously Gabriella shifted closer to Troy as close as she could get.

And they both slept peacefully in each others arms for the rest of the night.

The rest of the few months that went by got worse for Gabriella until the 3 month mark which actually she loved because something remarkably great happened, here health teacher was leaving but they were getting a sub but the thing that surprised her the most was what following her teachers speech

"I will be going on maternity leave this Friday since this is you last lesson with me this week I thought I should tell you Miss Appletree will be taking over she is 21 years old and has had experience on your next subject which is Pregnancy so I hope you will be nice to her and will do all the work I have given her which is set for you" Mrs McIntyre concluded before dismissing her class.

The rest of the day Gabriella felt like she was on Cloud Nine someone she could finally talk to about her problem, sure Troy was good but of course he was the father she needed a female and he Mom and Troy's Mom have disowned them her situation was she was Pregnant at 16 and arranged to be married at 18 she needed a female young person to talk to and Miss Appletree (Danielle) was the perfect choice.

She met Troy outside School at 3:10pm as they were going to his apartment to watch films and basically just be kids before they had a child to take care off, they watched Titanic and Gabriella cried they also watched a Walk To Remember and then it was Troy's turn to pick two he picked The Notebook which surprised Gabriella and How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days she would of thought he would of picked Casino Royale and Quantum Of Solace his two favourite James Bond Movies with his favourite actor Daniel Craig.

After watching the 4 Movies Gabriella was asleep on Troy's shoulder as was Troy and luckily it was a Friday so they had a weekend together, Troy had yet to know about Danielle's entry Monday Morning.

Monday Morning

Gabriella sat there eagerly taking notes on this Pregnancy topic she would need all the help she could get, Troy had tried to transfer to her Health class instead of his history class, but since he had no valid reason he could reveal it was unlikely he was going to so instead he asked Miss Appletree if he could and she said only if his History teacher agreed and since his History teacher adored him she said Yes.

So now Troy and Gabriella where sitting next to Each other them both copying down the notes Danielle (miss appletree) knew about Gabriella's and Troy's condition and she was going over to THEIR House (basically it is Troy's but Gabriella practically lives there)

and was complementing weather she was going to go ahead with an idea she came up with in her head, would Troy & Gabriella agree, would they even taking the matters into there own hands because if this all went to plan they would get the Daughter back without having to go through a lot of Trouble Miss Appletree would basically become Ella's guardian teach Ella that Gabriella was Mommy and Troy was Daddy and that 2 Year old Tyler wasn't her Brother (her son) It was a great idea it was just upto Troy and Gabriella now.

**Okay look I know It is kinda short but I wanna spread my idea out over a number of chapters not just one chapter so about the next 4 may be a lil short. Sorry**

**Questions**

How Many High School Musical DVD's Are There?

What Age Do You Leave High School In America?

What Grade/Year Do You Graduate From School? (i'll accept the English Years)

How Many Grades In Elementary School?

Name The Famous Food Company with the Initials B_____ R_____

Hehe the Last one is quite easy work it out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Ella!**

**Hey, Charlii Again since i had the chapter set out and half written up already but I cut it off the last chapter :s Anyway let's get on with it.**

**Last Chapter:-**

**Monday Morning**

Gabriella sat there eagerly taking notes on this Pregnancy topic she would need all the help she could get, Troy had tried to transfer to her Health class instead of his history class, but since he had no valid reason he could reveal it was unlikely he was going to so instead he asked Miss Appletree if he could and she said only if his History teacher agreed and since his History teacher adored him she said Yes.

So now Troy and Gabriella where sitting next to Each other them both copying down the notes Danielle (miss appletree) knew about Gabriella's and Troy's condition and she was going over to THEIR House (basically it is Troy's but Gabriella practically lives there)

and was complementing weather she was going to go ahead with an idea she came up with in her head, would Troy & Gabriella agree, would they even taking the matters into their own hands because if this all went to plan they would get the Daughter back without having to go through a lot of Trouble Miss Appletree would basically become Ella's guardian teach Ella that Gabriella was Mommy and Troy was Daddy and that 2 Year old Tyler wasn't her Brother (her son) It was a great idea it was just upto Troy and Gabriella now.

**This Chapter:-**

Danielle (Miss Appletree) arrived at the house and was now just about to explain her idea, so she went ahead.

"I have been thinking and maybe if instead of giving you Daughter up for adoption and probably never seeing her again, I take her into my Care and then when you are old enough to take care of her on your own I hand custody back over to you, more or less like me adopting her without the adoption papers and whole new birth certificate." Danielle explained

"Miss Appletr—"Gabriella got cut off

"Call Me Danielle please" Danielle asked

"Okay, Danielle that would be our dream come true' Gabriella's hand suddenly shoots up to her stomach in a motherly manner 'but would is it worth it?" Gabriella asked while rubbing her stomach before Troy took over

"Well, Tyler may take a huge liking towards her as he has with every single girl he sees' Danielle said gesturing towards her sleeping son in the car carrier 'but I will teach her that you is her Mommy and that Troy here is her Daddy" Danielle explained

"Well, I think that we should do this because Troy, we get our little girl back once we are married" Gabriella explained before turning to face Troy looking into his eyes intensely

"I Agree with you Brie I think we should also" Troy replied kissing Gabriella softly

After pulling away Troy and Gabriella explained everything from her name to how old she would be when they came and got Ella back

Gabriella was now pushing on 7 Months and was leaving school in a week as soon as she hit 7 months normally she would leave at 8 months but she was put on break rest since she was only 16 and had such a small body, Troy visited everyday and even stayed home some days with Gabriella, the school only gave him Monday's, Tuesday's and Fridays off with Gabriella but he sometimes took the afternoon's off on Wednesday's as he had no important lessons then just two hours of Study Hall.

Gabriella was now 7 Months and 2 weeks along and was getting bored of staring and her HUGE stomach all day, and loved it when Troy stayed home, she hated Thursdays because those were the days she did nothing because she couldn't she would like to go on the internet and order baby clothes to give to Miss Appletree for Ella but that's the only thing she could do when Troy was here so he could type in everything for her since she lay down almost every-day and could barely sit up Troy would type in everything for he, but that didn't bother her she wasn't bothered that Troy would have to do that... at least he cared.

"Hello my lovely soon to be mother of my child" Troy said while walking in through the door with Danielle trailing behind him.

"Hi Gabriella, Your Boyfriend is a bit to energetic on a Thursday afternoon, i guess he just can't wait to leave my lesson and see you since it is his last lesson on a Thursday a whole 2 hours of it" Danielle reminded Gabriella

"No Miss. A I love your lessons on a Thursday, i always work hard" Troy said smiling

"You stare at a picture of Gabriella for the last half hour while I write down your notes" Danielle said while Troy turned red at that remark

"Troy? Seriously?" Gabriella asked as she struggled to sit up

"What can you say I'm in love sue me" Troy said while helping Gabriella up and kissing her on the corner of her lips and she smiled at that gesture

"Thank You Sweetie." Gabriella said adjusting herself so she was comfortable

**Awww Now that is a sweet ending may be a lil short but i want to get as many that i can get before 31****st**** may when my free trial for Microsoft 2007 runs out on this new computer of mine so don't worry i will be updating probably daily but i am really really ill so if their short don't blame me cause i can barely stay awake.**

**No Questions Cause It Hurts To Think Of Some**

**Well Done loves To Read 15 for getting them all correct last time ******


	11. Chapter 11

Little Ella: Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey it's Kelly writing this chapter. Sorry for the long wait me and Charli were studying for our GCSE'S, then we went on holidays all of July, then I broke my arm so I had a cast on for 6 weeks. To make up for the long wait here's a long chapter.**

**Last Chapter:**

Gabriella was now 7 Months and 2 weeks along and was getting bored of staring and her HUGE stomach all day, and loved it when Troy stayed home, she hated Thursdays because those were the days she did nothing because she couldn't she would like to go on the internet and order baby clothes to give to Miss Apple-tree for Ella but that's the only thing she could do when Troy was here so he could type in everything for her since she lay down almost every-day and could barely sit up Troy would type in everything for he, but that didn't bother her she wasn't bothered that Troy would have to do that... at least he cared.

"Hello my lovely soon to be mother of my child" Troy said while walking in through the door with Danielle trailing behind him.

"Hi Gabriella, Your Boyfriend is a bit to energetic on a Thursday afternoon, i guess he just can't wait to leave my lesson and see you since it is his last lesson on a Thursday a whole 2 hours of it" Danielle reminded Gabriella.

"No Miss. A I love your lessons on a Thursday, i always work hard" Troy said smiling

"You stare at a picture of Gabriella for the last half hour while I write down your notes" Danielle said while Troy turned red at that remark

"Troy? Seriously?" Gabriella asked as she struggled to sit up

"What can you say I'm in love sue me" Troy said while helping Gabriella up and kissing her on the corner of her lips and she smiled at that gesture

"Thank You Sweetie." Gabriella said adjusting herself so she was comfortable

**This Chapter:**

Gabriella was now entering her 9th month of pregnancy, and dreading the next week because Wednesday next week is her due date, she was worried but also wanted her Daughter out of her.

"Troyyyy!" Gabriella screamed

"What, is the baby coming?" Troy asked frantically

"No, I am hungry can I please have ice cream and pickles?" Gabriella asked

"Sure, I'll be right back" Troy leaves while Gabriella grips her stomach and has a pained expression on her face.

"Ouch!" She whispers quietly.

She walks out in the hallway and reaches for the phone to call Troy.

She dials his number and she clutches her stomach as she feels another sharp shooting pain.

She listens to it ring three times before Troy picks up.

"Hello." Troy asked.

"Troy, oww could you come home?" Gabi said in a pained voice.

"I'll be home in 5 minutes baby, just breathe." Troy said worriedly.

"OK, but please hurry oww." Gabi said as she hung up.

A couple minutes later the door of the house burst open.

"Brie, baby where are you?" He asks frantically.

"I'm in the oww living room." Gabi replies with a pain filled voice.

Troy rushes into the living room and sees Gabriella clutching her stomach in pain and tears streaming down her face because of the intensity of the pain.

"Brie, baby, what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"I-I t-thi-think t-the ba-baby's c-coming." She says with a strained voice.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital." Troy says as he helps her up.

As they pass the cupboard in the hall they grab the overnight bag they've had packed ever since she entered her 8th month of pregnancy. They got in the car and drove to the hospital.

**In the car:**

"Tr-Troy i-it hurts s-soooooooooo much." Gabriella cries.

"I know baby but just think of what we're getting from it." Troy says, while rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I can't wait until we meet our little girl I just wish it didn't have to hurt so much." She replies with happiness and a little pain in her voice.

"Oww!" She screams when she clutches her stomach as another contraction hits.

"Just breathe, we'll be there in 5 minutes." Troy says soothingly.

**At the hospital:**

They arrive at the hospital and go straight to the reception desk. They walk up to a girl with long brown hair, a low cut top and a mini, min skirt on and is loudly smacking on chewing gum. To sum it up she looks like a slut.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She says looking at Troy seductively.

He looks at her name tag and sees that she's called Stacey.

"Hi, Stacey my _pregnant girlfriend _is having pains in her stomach." Troy said putting emphasis on pregnant girlfriend.

"OK, what's your doctor's name?" She said while shooting a nasty glare at Gabriella.

If looks could kill Gabriella would be dead.

"She's called Doctor Frentic." Troy said while subconsciously pulling Gabriella closer to him.

"Thank you." Troy said shooting her his million dollar smile that made all girl weak in the knees.

Once inside the cubicle Gabriella breaks the silence.

"Troy, I'm scared. What if something's wrong with her or I did something wrong and that's why I couldn't carry her full term?" She says with obvious panic in her voice.

"Calm down Briella. All this stress is not good for the baby. It's not your fault, this was god's plan for us and we get to meet Ella earlier." Troy says with a hint of excitement while also trying to calm his girlfriend down.

After a few minutes talking a nurse walks into the room.

"Doctor Frentic, will be with you shortly." She says

"OK. Thank you." Troyella reply simultaneously.

**10 Minutes Later:**

After talking for a while Dr. Frentic finally showed up in the room.

"Hey Gabriella and Troy. I'm seeing you a week early am I right?" She asked playfully.

"Yea, I've been getting really sore pains in my stomach but my waters haven't broke yet." Gabriella replies from the bed. Then gasps and groans in pain as she clutches her stomach.

Troy stands by her and rubs her stomach while placing a kiss to her forehead to try and sooth her.

"Okay well let's get an ultrasound to see if the baby's in the anterior position," she asked while setting up the machine, "Gabriella you know what to do."

"Yea, of course." She replies as she lies down and lifts her top up so you can see her big baby bump.

Dr. Frentic connects up the ultrasound machine then puts the gel on Gabriella's stomach. She doesn't flinch at the coldness since she is used to it. She moves the transducer around her bump and you can hear the amniotic fluid moving about and see the baby. She see's that the baby is not in the anterior position. This tells her that Gabriella is having Braxton-Hicks contractions.

"Gabriella, I think you're having Braxton-Hicks contractions." The doctor replied.

"What are they? Are they dangerous to my Brie or to Ella?" Troy asked frantically shooting questions at the doctor.

"Calm down Troy," The doctor said chuckling, "sounds like an overprotective daddy and boyfriend" she said looking at Gabriella.

"Yea he is. He's been amazing to me these last few months especially since I hit 7 months he has been waiting on me hand and foot." Gabriella replied while looking at Troy with love shimmering in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well nice to see you're putting him to good use." She said chuckling" Now Troy to answer your questions they are fake contractions, all women get between 1 week – 1 month before there due date, and no they are not dangerous to mother or baby." The doctor finished off looking at Troy.

"Oh thank god!" Troy exclaimed, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to her or Ella" He said his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh! I think I remember reading about that in one of my pregnancy book." Gabriella says with a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

Troy seen this and thought she looked so cute when she was thinking. Her forehead was creased and she had the tip of her tongue sticking out of her luscious lips he loved to kiss.

"Yea so you're not going into labour yet, so you can go home and relax until the next time you get pains and your water brakes." The doctor said chuckling towards the end.

"OK. Thank you doctor." They replied in unison.

"Hopefully I'll see you next week." She replied with a hint of playfulness.

They both leave the hospital with a smile on their faces knowing that they had an extra week before their angel arrived. As they walked passed the reception desk Stacey gave Gabriella an evil glare and she just give her a smirk and a wave while saying "Bye Stacey."

**On The Way Home:**

"Phew, I'm so glad that I wasn't in labour yet. I don't think I could've went through that pain yet." Gabi said with a big sigh.

"Well you're gonna have to go through it in a week or less or more, depends when this little one wants to come out." Troy replied while rubbing her stomach.

"I love you wildcat and you angel." Gabi said.

"I love you to Gabi and you Ella." Troy replied.

Gabriella put her head against the window and as she watched the trees and houses go by, she dreamt about the day they get to meet Ella for the first time. Soon she fell asleep.

"Brie?" Troy says

He looks over and see's she is asleep so he just leaves it and just keeps driving listening to the soothing sounds of Gabi's even breathing.

**20 Minutes Later:**

They arrived at the house and Troy got out and went round to Gabriella's side of the car making sure not to wake her. He gently lifts her out of the car and carries her into the house. Once he opens the door he carries Gabriella up to the bedroom and lies her down on the bed. He softly strokes her cheek, then see's that she is stirring.

"Troy?" She asks groggily.

"Yes, it's me I'm here." He replies softly.

"Where are we?" She asks while sitting up.

"We're back home. You fell asleep in the car on the way back." He told her.

"Oh right." Gabi said yawning.

"Go back to sleep gorgeous and when you wake up I'll make you something to eat. You've had and eventful and painful day." Troy replies soothingly while placing a kiss to her head.

**3 Hours Later:**

Gabriella wakes up and softly walks down to the stairs to be met with Troy singing at the stove while cooking something. Gabriella just stood at the kitchen doorframe watching her boyfriend with a cute smile on her face. She waits to see how long it will take him to notice. She watches him for a while until he starts singing into the spoon. She lets out a little giggle and he spins round, hearing one of his favourite sounds in the world.

"How long have you been standing there?" Troy questioned with a blush working it's way on to his cheeks.

"A while." She says while smirking.

"Oh! Is that right?" He replies while advancing towards her.

"Yea. Is there a problem with that?" Brie replies while moving closer to him with a pout on her lips.

"No, but I might just have to do this." Troy replies while gently but passionately kissing her lips.

They both groaned in pleasure as their tongues began to battle for dominance once again. They stood there in the kitchen kissing for about 5 minutes until the timer went off. They both pulled away breathless and tried to regain their breath.

"Go sit down and I'll bring your dinner over to you." Troy said gently ushering her towards the table.

Gabi goes and sits down and Troy goes to get the lasagne and garlic bread from the oven. He sets it on the counter as he pours some water for the two of them. He brings the water and garlic bread over to the table. He then goes and serves the lasagne onto two plates then brings them both to the table.

As he sets them down he says (in a bad French accent) "Dinner is served."

"Thank You." Gabriella replies with a giggle.

**After Dinner:**

After eating dinner with some playful flirting between the two they advanced towards the living room where they decided to cuddle up on the couch with a movie and some popcorn. They were both deciding what move to watch. Troy wanted to watch a horror/scary movie while Gabi wanted to watch a romantic or comedy movie. He only wanted to watch a horror because he knew how terrified Gabi was of them and wanted her to cuddle into him more than she would be normally.

"TROY!! I'm not watching a horror movie." Gabi said anger evident in her voice.

"Gabi. Please just this once." Troy said pleading with her to reconsider.

"Troy I'm a hormonal pregnant woman to you want me to unleash my hormones on you," she said her voice full of venom, "If not I suggest you let me pick the movie now." She ended screaming.

Troy knew what her hormonal outbursts were like and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of one again so he decided that he would let her pick the movie.

He thought "Anything to stop her going all hormonal on me."

"Ok you can pick." He said giving into her.

"Yay." She said happily.

Though she was sneakily thinking "I knew that pulling the hormone card would work."

**Authors Note: Again sorry for such a long wait. I just got my cast off 2 weeks ago and it was still kind of hard to type with it just off. Please read and review I would really appreciate it. Longest chapter EVER!!!! Just over 5 pages long and over 2,360 words.**


	12. Chapter 12

Little Ella: Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey guys Kelly-Marie writing this one again as I have an idea for this chapter and I kind of left in a hard place for Charli to start off with. Plz read and review.**

**Last Chapter:**

Gabi goes and sits down and Troy goes to get the lasagne and garlic bread from the oven. He sets it on the counter as he pours some water for the two of them. He brings the water and garlic bread over to the table. He then goes and serves the lasagne onto two plates then brings them both to the table.

As he sets them down he says (in a bad French accent) "Dinner is served."

"Thank You." Gabriella replies with a giggle.

**After Dinner:**

After eating dinner with some playful flirting between the two they advanced towards the living room where they decided to cuddle up on the couch with a movie and some popcorn. They were both deciding what move to watch. Troy wanted to watch a horror/scary movie while Gabi wanted to watch a romantic or comedy movie. He only wanted to watch a horror because he knew how terrified Gabi was of them and wanted her to cuddle into him more than she would be normally.

"TROY!! I'm not watching a horror movie." Gabi said anger evident in her voice.

"Gabi. Please just this once." Troy said pleading with her to reconsider.

"Troy I'm a hormonal pregnant woman to you want me to unleash my hormones on you," she said her voice full of venom, "If not I suggest you let me pick the movie now." She ended screaming.

Troy knew what her hormonal outbursts were like and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of one again so he decided that he would let her pick the movie.

He thought "Anything to stop her going all hormonal on me."

"Ok you can pick." He said giving into her.

"Yay." She said happily.

Though she was sneakily thinking "I knew that pulling the hormone card would work."

**This Chapter:**

After she walks up the stairs to get changed into her pyjamas leaving Troy standing there wondering what he just did.

**1 Hour Later:**

Gabi is crying while snuggled up in troy's lap watching the notebook. Troy wondered why she always picked this movie, she always cries and it's worse now that's she's pregnant. He doesn't mind though, getting to comfort her when she is crying, just by holding her in his arms, or holding her while caressing her stomach.

He quietly mumbles to himself "Only one more week until we see our beautiful little angel."

Gabi hears Troy mumble something behind her and turns her attention away from the T.v for a minute.

"Troy did you say something." She asks as she turns round to face him, she is now straddling his lap. She doesn't notice, but Troy does.

"No." Troy replies in higher voice.

"Why did your voice go all high?" Gabriella says with a questioning tone in her voice.

Then jumps up suddenly and says "Oh! I'm hurting you aren't I? I am soooooooooo sorry Troy I didn't mean to I just for…"

She gets cut off as Troy pulls her on to his lap and kisses her to keep her quiet.

"Troy!" She said half moaning his name.

He pulls away slowly and puts his finger to Gabriella's lips to keep her quiet.

"First of all no you weren't hurting me, second even if u were I would off told you and third it was cause of the way you were sitting on me." He said. When he finished he removed his finger from her lips.

"What do you mean the way I was sitt… Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" She says with realization in her voice.

"Yes. Now you get it, and I know if I had of told you, you probably would want to do something about but I don't want to do anything since the baby is only a few days away." Troy says his voice full of sincerity.

"Aww, that is so sweet Troy." Gabi says her voice filled with emotion.

"Yea well lets get you up to bed you've had a long day you must be exhausted." He says while picking her up in his arms bridal style.

"I'm not that ti…" She trails off with a yawn.

"Yea sure your not." Troy replies with a chuckle.

As soon as Troy lifts Gabi she gets settled into his arms and starts to fall asleep on the way to the bedroom. When Troy gets to the bedroom he gently sets Gabi down on the bed as he goes to get changed. He went over to the drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old wildcats t-shirt. He turned to go in to the bathroom but heard movement over by the bed. He heard gently murmuring coming from the bed.

"Troy? Troy? Where are you?" Gabi asked sleepily.

"I'm just going to get changed, I'll be back in a few minutes," He said soothingly, "Just get under the comforter then I'll come and join you when I'm finished in the bathroom." He finished.

"OK." She mumbled quietly.

Within a few minutes Troy was out of the bathroom and snuggled under the covers with Gabi. Her head was leaning on his chest while there hands were interlinked resting gently on her bump.

**Next Day:**

Gabriella opened her eyes then closed them again quickly at the amount of light streaming into the bedroom through the crack in the curtains. She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6A.M. Her and Troy only went to bed at 11P.M, she was still exhausted. The baby had been keeping her awake all night by kicking her in the ribs and the stomach. Even though she and Troy both had there hands on the bump she was the only one who was kept awake as Troy was a heavy sleeper. She decided to go to sleep for another few hours. She fell asleep again cuddled in Troy's Arms.

**5 Hours Later:**

Gabriella woke up again and as she stretched she realised that Troy wasn't there. When she looked at the clock and she realised it was 11A.M. she realised he was probably downstairs or our playing basketball. As she got up and walked down the stairs she heard humming, as she got closer she realised it was coming from the kitchen. She stood at the door and just watched Troy dance around in just his boxers with a spatula in his hand.

"Having fun are we?" She asked slightly giggling.

"What?" Troy jumped with shock evident in his voice.

"Just looks like you're having a lot of fun cooking breakfast for me?" She said while walking to him slowly.

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist which was kind of hard considering her bump in the way. He gently pecked her lips and kissed her forehead and they just stood there embracing each other until the timer went.

"Breakfasts ready." Troy said.

"Yum. What are we having?" Gabi replied.

"Chocolate Chip and Blueberry Pancakes." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yum. My Favourite!" She exclaimed.

"That's exactly why I made them to make you happy." Troy said with a goofy smile.

"Aww. You're so cheesy." She replied

"That's why you love me." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Of course baby." She said trying to make him feel less embarrassed.

They sat and ate breakfast while having conversations about the baby. After breakfast Troy gathered the plates and put them in the dishwasher and told Gabi to go and get changed that he was taking her somewhere as a surprise. She said OK and went to get a shower and get changed. Troy already got a shower when he got up that morning. He was taking Gabriella to the park for a lovely picnic and a peaceful stroll. He started getting the picnic and the blanket ready. Once he did that he put it in the trunk of the car and went to get changed.

**1 Hour and a Half Later:**

Troy and Gabi were sitting under a big oak tree in a deserted part of the park overlooking a gorgeous lake. Gabi was leaning against Troy and he was leaning against the tree with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"This is so beautiful." She said sighing and looking out at the lake.

"Yea. You are." Troy mumbled.

He didn't think that Gabriella heard him but she did. When she turned round and gave him a peck on the lips he was surprised but he didn't refuse the kiss.

"Thank You, but I meant the lake don't you think it is beautiful?" Gabi asked while returning to stare at the lake again.

"Yea. It is really beautiful and stunning." Troy said while looking at Gabi then turning his attention to the lake.

They just continued to sit in silence looking at the lake relishing the time they have together before there baby comes.

**4 and a Half Hours Later:**

They arrived back to the house at 5P.M. When they got in Troy put the picnic blanket and basket in the cupboard and Gabriella went up to get a shower. Troy decided that when she was finished he would make dinner. While he waited he decided to lie on the couch and watch T.V. 25 minutes later Gabi was finished in the shower and on one of Troy's old t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. The top was still a bit long on her now but fitted her perfectly because of her bump. She loved having her bump but couldn't wait until she had the baby so that she could get her size 10 figure back. She walked down the stairs to find Troy sleeping while watching a program about babies.

"Troy." Gabi said softly while gently shaking him.

"Hmm." He said mumbling incoherent words.

"TROY!!" Gabriella screamed while hitting him with a pillow.

He screamed, "What?" then "Oww" as he realised she hit him.

"Why did you hit me?" Troy asked Gabi.

"You said you were going to make dinner but I came down and you were asleep," she said "you were watching a program about babies and me and our baby is hungry." She said nearly angry at the end.

"OK. I'll go make dinner now. What would you like?" Troy says as he walks to the kitchen while wiping his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Just something simple like lasagne. With cookie dough ice-cream afterwards," Gabi said, "Pretty please Troy." she said as she ended with a pout.

"OK. You done that on purpose you know I can never resist the pouting puppy dog face." Troy said as he pretended to be annoyed.

Gabriella hears the annoyance in his voice and thinks that he is annoyed with her constant mood swings and always getting her way. She thinks to herself "Maybe he thinks I'm a spoilt brat." Then she starts to cry silently, Troy turns around as he hears a sniffling noise and looks round and see's Gabi's tears. He walks over to her.

"Hey, Hey look at me what's wrong?" He says his voice full of sincerity as he lifts her chin up and wipes away her tears.

"Nothing." Gabriella replies as Troy continues to wipe her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Come on you can tell me, we tell each other everything. Tell me what's really wrong." Troy replies his voice so soft it's almost a whisper.

She sniffles then replies "You sounded so annoyed at me. I thought, you thought I was a spoilt brat and that you were annoyed with all my mood swings," she pauses to sniffle and then continues saying, "Like now for example, a minute ago I was all happy and cheery and now I'm sitting her crying my eyes out." Gabi said as she burst into tears again.

"Hey, hey I could never be annoyed at you. I'm sorry I'm I sounded annoyed I wasn't. I'm really, REALLY sorry. Do you forgive me?" Troy said still speaking softly and holding her hands while making the puppy dog face.

Gabriella laughed and said "Yes. I forgive you but babe you can not do the puppy dog face, that's my thing." She said in a low voice as she stood up and went to the fridge.

Troy just watches her walk away and then gets up to get the ingredients to start making the lasagne for the dinner. He told Gabi to go and watch some TV while he made dinner.

**4 Hours Later:**

Troyella are lying in bed kissing each other gently while a movie is playing forgotten in the background. They pull away and just stare into each others eyes loving while Troy rubs Gabi's bump in gentle soothing circles. Gabi moans in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Troy says still continuing the gentle motion.

"Yea. Your fingers feel magical. I could actually go to sleep without waking up with the baby's constant kicking in the gut every five minutes." Gabriella replied.

"Just lie down and go to sleep because I know that we've both had a long day I'm tired and you're tired as well. It's already 10:10 PM." He replied while gently moving them to lie on the bed.

He moved gently so as to not move Gabi much so that he could reach the remote and turn the T.V off. After that he turned the bedside lamp off, they had already got ready for bed after then had dinner and they decided to go watch a movie in bed. After getting under the covers and making them selves comfortable they both drifted off to sleep, with Troy spooning Gabriella lovingly while continuing to rub her belly in soothing, circular motions.

**The Next Day:**

Troy is the first to wake up and sees the light peeking through the curtains he turns to the alarm. The red lights show the time 10:23AM. He decides to lie in bed another 2 minutes before he goes to get a shower. He lovingly strokes his baby Brie's stomach. He gets up out of bed after giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

**1 Hour Later:**

Troy is downstairs watching T.V. He decided to let Gabi sleep as he knew she hadn't been getting much sleep recently. Gabi had just woke up and as she was getting up to go to the bathroom, she felt something wet running down her leg.

**Authors Note: This is an extra long chapter to make up for the longggggggggggggggg wait on the last one. Again plz read and review as I only got one review last chapter. Next one will be out soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Little Ella: Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger last chapter. Plz read and review as I got a really bitchy review on the last chapter. **

**Last Chapter:**

**4 Hours Later:**

Troyella are lying in bed kissing each other gently while a movie is playing forgotten in the background. They pull away and just stare into each others eyes loving while Troy rubs Gabi's bump in gentle soothing circles. Gabi moans in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Troy says still continuing the gentle motion.

"Yea. Your fingers feel magical. I could actually go to sleep without waking up with the baby's constant kicking in the gut every five minutes." Gabriella replied.

"Just lie down and go to sleep because I know that we've both had a long day I'm tired and you're tired as well. It's already 10:10 PM." He replied while gently moving them to lie on the bed.

He moved gently so as to not move Gabi much so that he could reach the remote and turn the T.V off. After that he turned the bedside lamp off, they had already got ready for bed after then had dinner and they decided to go watch a movie in bed. After getting under the covers and making them selves comfortable they both drifted off to sleep, with Troy spooning Gabriella lovingly while continuing to rub her belly in soothing, circular motions.

**The Next Day:**

Troy is the first to wake up and sees the light peeking through the curtains he turns to the alarm. The red lights show the time 10:23AM. He decides to lie in bed another 2 minutes before he goes to get a shower. He lovingly strokes his baby Brie's stomach. He gets up out of bed after giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

**1 Hour Later:**

Troy is downstairs watching T.V. He decided to let Gabi sleep as he knew she hadn't been getting much sleep recently. Gabi had just woke up and as she was getting up to go to the bathroom, she felt something wet running down her leg.

**This Chapter:**

She realised her water just broke this meant her baby was coming.

"TROYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Troy came running up the stairs as fast as he could. When he got to the top he was out of breath.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"The baby's coming." She said breathing hard and then screaming as a contraction hit.

Troy started to panic a bit and went into shock as her words just hit him. In a short amount of time he was going to be a father.

"TROY! Stop standing there and help get me to the hospital." Gabi said already walking down the stairs at a slow speed stopping at times when a contraction hit.

Troy suddenly came out of his shock and raced downstairs to Gabriella. He helped her put on her coat and shoes. Troy then grabbed his keys and grabbed her bag that was sitting at the front door since she had the Braxton-Hicks contractions.

**15 Minutes Later At The Hospital:**

They had just arrived and were making their way into the hospital. They were walking up to the reception desk. They walk up to it and she it was Stacey the Slut from the last time.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She says without looking up.

"Hi, my girlfriend has went into labour and we need a doctor straight away." Troy said looking at Gabi as she let a scream when as a contraction hit.

"OK, what's your doctor's name?" Stacey said while a nurse came to help Troyella. Looking up she again tried to seduce Troy by staring lustfully at him.

Troy wasn't paying attention to her lustfulness he was more concerned about Gabriella and the baby.

"She's called Doctor Frentic." Troy said while he was he was helping Gabriella into a wheelchair a nurse had provided.

Stacey realised he was too devoted to his girlfriend so stopped her lustful stares and said "She'll be with you right away, the nurse will bring you to the delivery room and she will meet you there."

"Thank You." He said while he walked with Gabi and the nurse to the room.

**In The Room:**

Troy and the nurse help Gabriella on to the bed, then Doctor Frentic comes in still in her scrubs from surgery. When she sees Troy and Gabriella she smiles.

"Seems like I'm seeing you guys early. Am I right?" She said with a smile on her face and a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yea well this little angel just couldn't wait to come out. Right Brie?" Troy said staring at Gabi.

"Yep. She just couldn't wait to make her entrance to the world." She said her face scrunching up in pain as a contraction hit.

"Brie, breathe, just breathe." He said demonstrating how she was taught to breath during her pre-natal classes.

She does the breathing and calms down until the next contraction hits and she screams while holding the rail of the bed.

"Right Gabriella I'm just going to see how many centimetres dilated you are. Then we can give you a rough approximation of how long until you are able to push." She said while putting her coat and gloves on, "How does that sound?" Doctor Frentic said while looking at the couple.

"Good the sooner she's out the better. I feel like my body is being torn in two." Gabi said panting.

The doctor does the examination while Troy helps Gabi through her contractions.

"You're about 2 centimetres dilated, so you have another 8 to go so you have a while left yet. Each time a contraction hits just breathe through it and if you want any pain medication page me or one of the midwives. I'll come check on you every hour. " Doctor Frentic says while disposing of her gloves in the bin. She walks out and goes to see another patient.

Troy and Gabi sit on her bed and talk for the next hour about the baby, if she'll be fine. Mostly they talk about if it was the right idea to put Ella up for adoption. They then talk about how they will be able to see there little angel everyday since Miss Appletree (the teacher) agreed to take care of her until they are old enough to look after her.

**1 Hour Later:**

Doctor Frentic comes back into the room. Troy gets off the bed as she comes in so she can do the check-up on Gabriella.

"Ok Gabriella. It looks like your 3 centimetres dilated so you still have another 7 to go. It looks like your dilating at 1 centimetre an hour which is a good pace." She said, "When you get to about 8-9 centimetres we'll do a sonogram to make sure the baby is in the right position." She finished looking at the young couple she had came to love.

"Sure that's fine." Troy replied.

Gabi spoke up "Before you leave am I allowed to get up and go for a walk around the floor or the ward"

She replied "Yes, of course. Just make sure you tell on of the nurses or midwives before you go so they can tell me and then at least someone knows."

"Ok. Thank you Doctor Frentic." Gabi replied with a smile.

"No Problem Gabriella. Since it looks like you're dilating at 1 centimetre an hour I'll come back every 2 hours and check on you." She leaves with a smile and walks down the corridor.

**15 Minutes Later:**

Gabi and Troy lay on the bed talking for a while. Gabi then decided that she wanted to go for a walk to stretch her legs.

"Troy do you think we could go for a walk around the corridor because my legs are cramping up." Gabi said with a pout on her face.

"Sure but you didn't have to use the pout," he said, "I would have let you go cause my legs are cramping up as well."

Troy helped her stand up and she put on her dressing gown they left the room and started to walk down the corridor. Soon enough they came to the nursery window and Gabi came to a stop.

"Brie? Is something wrong?" Troy said.

"No, just come look at this." She said waving him over with her hand to the window.

"Why? What is it?" He asked while walking over to her.

"It's the nursery look at all the newborn babies." She said holding back tears.

"I know but just think about it our little angel is going to be in there soon." Troy told her standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

They walked around the ward for a while just talking about everything they could think of. They continued walking for another 45 minutes and then went back to the room. They had another hour to wait until Doctor Frentic came to check Gabriella, so they killed time by playing a game. They also just lay on the bed with Gabi situated comfortably in between Troy's legs they both rubbed Gabi stomach so as when the contractions weren't as painful when they hit.

**1 Hour Later:**

Doctor Frentic showed up and done the exam again to see how dilated she was.

"Gabriella you're now 6 centimetres dilated, this is a good pace. I'll come back in an hour and a half and we should be able to get you prepped for delivery, and do a sonogram to make sure your little girl is in the right position." Doctor Frentic replied.

For the 20 -30 minutes Troy and Gabi just sat talking. Troy told Gabi to take a nap as she kept yawning, she hadn't been getting much sleep as the baby kept kicking her in the stomach at night. While she slept Troy just lay beside her and watched her sleeping. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her stomach as well.

**1 Hour And 20 Minutes Later:**

Gabi is just waking up from her nap. Troy just stares at her thinking how he got so lucky and that she was so beautiful.

"Hello gorgeous." Troy said then kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey," Gabi said while yawning then said, "How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour," Troy said, "Doctor Frentic will be showing up in about 10 minutes.

Ten minutes later Doctor Frentic showed up and did the exam. She told Troy and Gabriella that she was now 8 centimetres dilated.

"Ok. You're now 8 centimetres dilated so I'll get the sonogram machine in her and take a sonogram." Doctor Frentic said.

She sat up the machine and put the gel on Gabi's stomach and rubbed the transducer over it. They found out that the baby was in the right place and that in about another hour and a half they would be able to get her prepped for delivery.

**1 Hour And A Half Later:**

Doctor Frentic came to check on Gabriella and found she was fully dilated. She got her moved down to the delivery room to get her prepped. Once she got down to the delivery room it took about 10 – 15 minutes to get her prepped.

Once she was fully prepped and Troy and Doctor Frentic changed into scrubs, Gabi was ready to go.

"You ready honey?" Troy said.

"As ready as I'll ever be I just want to have her out of me already." Gabi replied while breathing through another contraction.

She will be soon and then we'll have her in our arms." Troy said with a smile on his face.

**(A.N. I haven't wrote a birth scene before so bear with me I tried my best.)**

"OK. Let's get ready to get this little girl shall we?" Doctor Frentic said while getting into position at the bottom of the bed.

"Gabriella when I say push, push OK?" She said.

"Yea." She said panting through a contraction holding Troy's hand.

"Ok. Then Troy I want you to count to ten," she said while looking at Troy then when he nodded she looked at Gabi and said " just push from the count of one to ten, then you can relax for a minute or two and we can go again."

"O-Okay." Gabi replied.

The doctor tells Gabriella to push on three. Gabriella pushes and almost crushes Troy's hand with the amount of pressure she's putting on it. After an hour of pushing the head is out.

"OK. Gabriella another couple of pushes and she'll be out." Doctor Frentic said.

"O-okay." Gabi said while panting for breath through the pain. She wanted to give birth naturally she didn't want to have any pain relief.

**1 Hour And A Half Later:**

After pushing and then relaxing their little girl was nearly out. Gabriella was exhausted but Troy told her she was doing great, and the pain was worth it just to have their little girl in their arms.

"Ok, Gabriella one more big push and she'll be out." Doctor Frentic said.

"Did you hear that babe? One more push and we'll have our little girl in our arms." Troy replied while wiping her forehead of sweat.

"I know but Troy it hurts so much." Gabi said nearly in tears.

"I know but just think about it after this push we'll have her in our arms," he replied then continued "Come on babe one last big push and it'll all be over."

"O-Okay." She said while taking a couple of big deep breaths before she pushed.

"Okay, last one Gabriella and then you'll be finished." The Doctor Said.

After the doctor gave her the signal to start pushing she pushed as hard as she could using all the strength in her body and then felt her baby leaving her body. They then heard the first cry of the baby and the doctor announcing it was a girl. They asked Troy did he want to cut the umbilical cord and he accepted. After he cut the umbilical cord then cleaned the baby up and gave her to Troy and Gabriella.

"OMG Troy she's beautiful. She has your eyes." She replied crying tears of joy.

"I know. I'll be back in a minute babe and gonna go and tell our parents and friends since they are in the waiting room." Troy told her.

"Ok. Don't be too long." She said.

"I won't." He told her.

Before he left he kissed her and Ella on the forehead. He headed towards the waiting room to tell his awaiting parents and friends, as they had kept it a secret from them. As soon as he opened the door everyone ran towards him asking questions like 'Is she and the baby ok?' 'Can we go see her yet?' but the one that everyone mostly asked was 'What is it?' There were different versions of this questions from the parents it was 'Do I have a grandson or granddaughter?" and from the friends it was 'Do we have a niece or nephew?'

**(A.N. Troy called all their friends and their parents when they were on the way to the hospital. They also decided that they would let there friends be aunts and uncles to there daughter since they were both only children.)**

"Guys, guys calm down." Troy said chuckling slightly.

Sharpay Evans one of Gabriella's best friends walked right over to Troy.

She went right up to his face and said "TROY BOLTON! You tell us right now what Gabriella had or I will make sure you can never have kids again." She said with an angry tone.

"Okay, Okay. She had a girl." He said and then covered his ears, trying to block out the screaming from the girls, and the groans from the boys who wanted a nephew to teach basketball too.

**Authors Note: Ok that's the end of the chapter and Gabriella finally had the baby. Yay! What will happen in the next chapter? Also ****Charli let me write this chapter as I had it half written and had an idea as well but she will be writing the next one. Plz read and review.**


End file.
